His Mask
by raeandrob4eva
Summary: One-shot, for Dusty aka Insanity 101, Robin-centered, robin's been hiding behind that mask too long, what if he forgets who he really is? is he ready to give the ultimate... just for his city?


**Very short one shot, enjoy! Dusty! If ur reading this, and you betta be, this is for you! I know your favorite character's Robin… so… this is mainly bout him, just a little thank you for sticking with me through everything!**

**Disclaimer- I… don't own the teen titans? Wow! Shocker to me too!**

Robin. That was his name. A simple, plain, but strangely mysterious set of syllables that rolled off the tongue in a manner so entrancing, you couldn't help but feel that there was nothing more to the boy under the mask. He was Robin. Any past he had before, had died with that mask, any chance of having a family, a love, had perished with his oath to Jump City. Robin was a servant of the people, their wish was his command.

Robin. That was all the boy was, that was all he would ever be. A powerless superhero that was identity-phobic. He sighed to himself and stared out across the roof, daring the moon to move closer than it already was. That's all he was ever doing. Daring, willing, challenging. Robin, the boy wonder, teen detective, never gave up or succumbed. But what about Dick Grayson? What about Richard, the acrobatic wonder? What happened to his parents? Was it just an accident? Robin ran through these questions like a case file. Dick Grayson was gone, Robin was stronger, Robin thought through his actions, Robin… didn't feel for anyone, and therefore could never get hurt.

"Robin?" said a soft voice, breathing concern into her words. His head turned slightly to see Raven standing by the door of the roof. He grimaced and looked back towards the moon. She walked over and laid a pale hand on his shoulder. "Robin… what's wrong? You've been up here for hours and…I, _we_ are worried…" He shrugged her hand away and walked to the other end of the roof. She frowned. "What is your problem?" She yelled. He sent an amused glance at her.

"My problem?" He walked back to her. "Are you sure you want to know Raven? Are you sure you want to know the deepest secrets, _problems_ of your fearless leader? Are you ready to see _Robin_ for who he really is?" He inquired, and suddenly she felt like she was under a white hot light, being threatened for important information, but she wouldn't back down. Not now, not ever. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," She hissed. Her eyebrow rose, attempting to add a lighter note to the grim melody the birds were playing. "And is it a new 'thing' to refer to your self in third person?" His features hardened.

"You don't know anything, Raven. And that's how it's going to stay," He turned his back on her in a whip of his cape. She reached out and grabbed his wrist with strength unknown to him.

"I know more than you ever will, boy wonder," She spat through clenched teeth. His mask narrowed and he ripped his wrist out of her grasp. She narrowed her eyes as well. "I have _seen _more than you ever will, I have _been_ more than you ever will!" She exclaimed. Then her features softened. "And yet, with all this knowledge, sight, and being, I have never fathomed the mystery that is Robin… that is _you_." She added softly. "Your past, your life, your feelings… they all evade me like the simple coloration of your eyes."

"Some things are never meant to be found out," He replied softly. Her eyes flared to life again, and she glared him down.

"Why! Why do you do this Robin! Why do you hide everything from me! I want to know you! I want to help you! Why must you push me away!" She yelled. Robin's masked eyes flickered to hers for the moment. He moved closer to her and took her hands. He caressed them lightly with his own. She stared in awe, and he stared back in pain, hidden by that stupid mask.

"I do this because every time we're together, every time we talk, I find myself loving you even more, but Robin can't love, it only brings pain. Love is weakness, and Robin can't afford that," He said softly. Raven's cool purple eyes searched his face. Her hands snaked up onto his cheeks.

"Robin can't…" Her fingers slid under the mask, severing it from his face. "But _you_, can." She said, voice filled with such emotion that it would bring tears to anyone's eyes. And that it did, as Richard Grayson fell to his knees, sobbing at the dark girl's feet. She sank to her knees as well and pulled the seemingly helpless boy onto her lap, running her fingers through his black hair, working the gel out. When his sobbing subsided, he looked up and into her eyes, finally seeing their true color, without it being filtered through a useless mask. They were such a dark violet that it was incomprehensible to him, such a contrast to his bright blue ones. His hand slid around her neck.

"Raven…" he whispered. She smiled, pulling him into her warm embrace.

"Yes, that is my name, good sir… but pray tell, what is yours?" She chuckled. He pulled away from her.

"My name is Richard Grayson, everyone calls me Dick. My parents were killed in a trapeze accident…" Raven nodded. She had seen part of this in his mind. "Bruce Wayne, the multi-millionaire, took me in, he's… he's the closest thing I remember to a father…"

"He's Batman." She stated. Dick's eyes widened.

"Yes… how did you- " He started.

"In your mind, I saw the… Batcave," She stated. Dick nodded.

"Bruce- Batman, mentored me, taught me to fight, taught me to use my agility to my advantage… taught me to hide my emotions behind a mask," He sighed. "Then I came here, started the Titans… and well… you know the rest…" He smiled. She nodded.

"I do," Her head slipped closer to his face and her forehead rested lightly on his. He drew in a deep breath.

"Thank you, Raven," He whispered. Her hands slid up his body and attached behind his neck, sending a small shiver up his spine. She rubbed the base of his hair line tenderly.

"For what?" Her voice cracked. He cocked his head and his blue eyes locked with her purple orbs.

"For reminding me… I'm not just Robin… but Dick, too," He said softly. "I had almost forgotten it… and if you hadn't… reached out to me, like you did… I don't think I would have survived for long. I was void of emotion… I thought that if I hid it all away… no one would get hurt… I see now, that just isn't possible…" Raven's eyebrow lifted.

"Why not?" She inquired. His thumb reached up and traced her jaw line.

"Because, love will not be denied… from anyone…" He whispered. Their eyes glittered as they leaned in, both lips aching for the other's touch. Tonight, Robin was put away, along with the mask, and his oath, tonight, he was Dick Grayson… Tomorrow… well, that is another story…

**Well, that's it, hope you liked! Especially you Dusty! R&R please please please!**


End file.
